


we thought we lost you (welcome back)

by Tinuviel



Series: the light in the distance, waiting for me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra WoL, Drabble, Dragoons dealing with Dragoon problems, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel/pseuds/Tinuviel
Summary: The Song ends and the Warrior of Light avoids Ishgard. An unlocked window waits for her.





	we thought we lost you (welcome back)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fairly certain another azure dragoon pulling the eyes off of estinien might have some consequences, consequences result in angst and fluff. This was 100% typed on my phone, where it definitely looked like a whole lot more text.

It was a relief to find the window unlatched, she had no desire to be immediately set upon by every knight in the congregation should she walk through those front doors.  
Her drachen armour, however, was far less suited to sneaking through windows than taking to the skies, and she only prayed she was quiet enough as she heaved herself through and over the small bookcase. 

She waited a moment, standing completely still save the gentle swaying of her tail, before moving swiftly to the bedside, and the sleeping figure illuminated only by the moonlight from the still open window.  
Pri reached her hand out, armoured fingers lightly grasping a strand of silver hair, as if that was enough to confirm that all was well, and she could stop her self imposed exile-

"So here comes the hero of the Dragonsong war, sneaking in through windows like a thief in the night."

Really, she should have known he'd be awake.

Pri scoffed and withdrew her hand.

"This hero will leave whence she came, should you wish it."

An empty threat and the both of them knew it. When Estinien finally rolled to face her, she left loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. The same face, the same eyes, and the same bone deep weariness she knew they both shared; there was none of Nidhogg left in Estinien's face or expression, and it was relief enough to make her cry.

If Estinien was surprised, he didn't show it, something that was not quite annoyance crossed his face, and he raised one hand to gently brush along her cheek.

"You and the boy cry far too much."

Pri laughed weakly, before unceremoniously discarding her gauntlets and grasping tight to the hand still held to her cheek. She kept expecting something to be different, but the callouses on his hands matched the ones from her memories, and Estinien's bemused expression at her clutching to his hand like a life line was one he had worn many a time.

"So where did you run off to?"

She could always count on Estinien getting to the point at least, even if it was hardly conversation she wanted to have, and one she would no doubt have to repeat again later. Sighing, she let go of Estinien's hand and stood from the bedside, busying herself with the many clasps and buckles of her armour; and completely avoiding the topic. 

She heard Estinien scoff softly, and while she had turned away from him, she knew he was still watching her with expectation. When the last of her white armour was removed, and she was left in nothing but her breastband and tight shorts, she remained turned from Estinien, hands on the book case beneath the window and gripping tight enough that small bits of wood came loose under her small claws. 

"I don't think i realized before...how much rage someone can hold in their heart. All this anger and pain I've been holding on to since Ul'dah, I hid it, I pretended like it was nothing I couldn't handle no matter how many horrible things were thrown at me."

Estinien might have said something, but she couldn't hear over the pounding in her ears. Admitting such things was not something she did, Pri would never burden her friends and companions with the knowledge of how close to breaking she felt on a regular basis.

"But when I tried to pull that damned eye from your armour- By the Twelve it was like nothing I had ever felt, and I couldn't tell my own rage from Nidhogg's or even yours. It was so much, and even after we cast those blasted things into the ravine, and Aymeric arrived to carry you off, the pounding in my head didn't ceased, it was like I was drowning in rage and sorrow and- and..."

If Estinien's gaze was intense before, it was searing now, and yet she still wouldn't turn to face him, letting the shadows of the rook conceal the fat tears rolling down her face.  
She hated crying, she was supposed to be the warrior of light, a beacon of hope, and all those hopeful epithets people gave her when she fought her way to victory; and not some weeping young woman with a years worth of shadows under her eyes.

She heard the shifting of sheets, and a soft grunt from the bed. Glancing back at the bed, she was relieved to see he had just propped himself up, rather than attempting to stand or otherwise. His expression looked much the same as it usually did, but there was a trace of concern in his eyes that had her turning her face into the shadows, hiding the tears and grief she knew was wrote in hers. 

"I don't know if I knew who I was anymore...if I was more mortal or dragon, but the rage was still stifling so I ran; I ran and I fought, and I don't know if it was time or if I just saited that rage with blood but I..."

"I know."

His voice was quiet, but it startled her none the less. Pri hadn't quite expected much of an answer, it was more of a relief for once to finally admit this. 

"If you're expecting much comforting, you'd be better suited to seeing Aymeric or Alphinaud about this, but I know how you must have felt, and I know how heavily Nidhogg weighs on us both."

Two steps, and she was seated on the bedside, still turned from Estinien, but close enough to feel him behind her, and when he placed his hand on her waist, fingers sliding over scales, it felt like a hot brand against the chill of her skin. Pri could feel herself being pulled back as she savored the feeling of calloused fingers tracing the dividing line between her flesh and scales.

Horn and cheek resting against his collar, she let her eyes close as she listened to Estinien's heart beat. It was such a relief to have this; this simple closeness, and silence asides their breath and hearts. 

"Hmph. You're freezing, you could have at least closed the window." 

Laughing softly, Pri pressed closer into Estinien's side as he pulled the sheets up to cover her bare legs. 

"I'm always cold in Ishgard, you know this." 

His only answer was a soft 'hm' before he resumed the feather light touches along her side, gently enough to start lulling her sleep, for once not falling to exhaustion or fatigue.

"...and Ishgard is all the warmer for you, ''tis a better ending than i had hoped for."

Estinien spoke so quietly, Pri was almost certain she imagined it, but if that and the lips pressed against her hair were all in her imagination, she was grateful for such a sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> and so dawn broke and Pri and Estinien were woken by Alphinuad losing his shit over the previously M.I.A WoL appearing half naked in Estinien's sick room.


End file.
